gtafandomcom-20200222-history
East Holland
East Holland is a 10-block neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in the northern region of Algonquin, Liberty City. Description East Holland is It is bordered to the north by Wardite Street (Northwood), to the west by Exeter Avenue (North Holland), to the south by Topaz Street (Middle Park and Lancaster) and to the east by the Humboldt River. It is a working-class neighborhood, lending itself to an interesting contrast in this part of Algonquin as the much more affluent and upscale Lancaster neighborhood lies to the south. Given that the neighborhood is located quite a distance away from the heart of Algonquin, this part of the borough has a much more gritty, urban character than the areas to the south. It is also home to a large Latino community composed of mainly Puerto Ricans, Dominicans, Cubans, and Mexicans. Unlike North Holland to the west, East Holland is primarily a residential area, with small tenements in the west and townhouses decorated with Puerto Rican flags in the east.There are very few high-rise buildings in the area and only one housing project (northern Algonquin is usually densely populated with housing projects). East Holland is territory of the Spanish Lords gang, who contribute to a large amount of crime in the area. Influences East Holland is heavily based on Spanish Harlem, an African-American and Latino community in Manhattan. Landmarks replicated in the district include the Adam Clayton Powell Jr. State Office Building and The Taino Towers. At Denver Ave. in East Holland, there is an inaccessible restaurant called "Ruby's Diner" with the sign "Southern Soul Food" with the tagline "Home Style cooking". This is mainly based on M&G Diner. M&G Diner has the sign "Southern Fried Chicken" with the tagline "Old fashion but good". M&G Diner appears in the background of the CD single cover of Puff Daddy & Ma$e's "Can't Nobody Hold Me Down". Ma$e & Puff Daddy are also from Harlem. Notable Residents * Chan Jaoming (deceased) * Clarence Little (deceased) * Clarence's Associate (deceased) Points of interest The LCPD have a major precinct in East Holland, the East Holland LCPD Station, which is possibly a NOOSE/LCPD joint station where an Annihilator spawns on the helipad. It is located at the intersection of San Juan Road and Topaz Street. Transportation The Liberty City Subway system serves the neighborhood. The Vespucci Circus station, on the Algonquin Outer Line, is located at Vespucci Circus on Wardite Street, along the neighborhood's border with Northwood. A second station, North Park, is located at the intersection of Denver Avenue and Topaz Street (along the East Holland-Middle Park border) and is served at all times by the Algonquin Inner Line. Businesses *Allan Taylor *Aycehol *Baskets *Check Cashing *ECola *Father & Son Barber Shop *Fleeca Bank *Glamor *Holland *Modo *Movie Pit *Ned's Drugs *Overt *Pizza *Ranch *Restaurant & Deli *Rock Star Music & Video *Ruby's Southern Soul Food *Superb Deli *Tinkle *Videotronika Navigation Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars